SHADOWS AMONG MANY
by Justeen
Summary: It's a VD fic about Meredith and Damon meeting in a club. (Fun things are bound to happen) Alright NEW CHAPTERS are up, Chapter 24 and 25 are new, had to make a few changes before I could think of more stuff to write.
1. Default Chapter

Hey there, this is my second fan fic, so please be gentle =)  
  
All of these characters are not mine, they belong to L.J.Smith, well some are mine. Anyway please review, because I love reviews.  
  
Also I know that all the chapters were messed up for a few days, and I don't know how that happened. Hopefully everything is good now. Here are chapters 1-13, thanks  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Meredith looked out the window of her 13th floor apartment. Fells Church was behind her now. Everything that had happened, everything that had been, and everyone who were involved were behind her. Never to be thought of again. Elena and Stephan had run off to Europe together, leaving not so much as a forwarding address.  
  
Bonnie and Matt had gotten married, they were expecting their first child, the last she had heard.  
  
Alaric was history. She had gotten sick of his talks about politics or what his next lecture was about and all that bullshit.  
  
And Damon, well he had disappeared at the end. God knows where he was now. She pulled the lid off of the flask and brought it to her lips. This was her only friend at the moment.  
  
"Selena," Meredith smiled at the white pursian, as it rubbed up against her leg.  
  
" Are you hungry kittie?" She stood up from the window seat, walking past her bed into the small kitchen. Bachelor suites gotta love them, so easy to keep clean. She reached into the cupboard for some kittie chow. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello" Meredith asked bending down to pour the chow into a bowl.  
  
There was silence, then came a familiar voice.  
  
"Hello?" it said  
  
"Alexis, it's 11pm at night" Meredith said. She lay down on the bed, fiddling with a toy mouse; Selena was trying to grab it out of her hand.  
  
"Meredith, you have to come out tonight. This place is pumping!" She could hear music and laughter in the background.  
  
"I don't know Alex. I'm not really into the party scene tonight."  
  
"Come on Mere, I can tell that you've been drinking already. Maybe done a line or two," she said laughing drunkenly into the phone.  
  
"Nooo, you know that I can't afford that shit right now." Meredith smiled.  
  
"Come on girl please, all you've have been doing lately is working, come out and have some fun. Because I feel like dancing," she said seductively into the phone. Meredith laughed.  
  
"Alright,alright! Give me 45 minutes." Meredith hung up the phone. She stood up and started to strip down as she walked to the bathroom.  
  
" I can't believe I'm going out. I have to work tomorrow morning," she said looking at Selena. She chose a hip rider mini skirt and a black halter-top with knee high black boots. Her hair hung loosely past her shoulders.  
  
" Don't wait up" She yelled at Selena before disappearing through the door, she meowed back at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Alex your such a bitch" Meredith laughed at her friend, putting her arm around Alex's shoulder. Alex was bent over a table, sniffing a line. She dabbed the last bit on her finger, then rubbed it across her teeth. She turned to Meredith and smiled.  
  
" I know, but you love me just the same."  
  
" That I do" Meredith kissed her friend very lightly on the lips. They walked hand in hand to the bar.  
  
" Hey Sam, two shots please." Sam the bartender was a good-looking six foot one blond, blue eyed, underwear model looking type.  
  
" Hey Mere, long time no see" He winked at her and Meredith smiled, taking the shots.  
  
" Don't worry babe, it's on the house"  
  
" Thanks"  
  
" Anything for someone as fine looking as you" he said, then turned to help another customer. Meredith turned back to Alex handing her the shot glass.  
  
" To being young and staying best friends forever." Alex said then slammed it back, Meredith did the same.  
  
" Amen to that, lets dance!" Meredith said, grabbing her hand and dragging her onto the dance floor. The music had a good beat, something you could really move to. She knew that they looked great. Dark wavy hair moving about her shoulders hands above her head. Alex's blond hair was just above her shoulders, throwing her head back and forth, her hands on Mere's hips, swinging with the music and rhythm. She was wearing a dark blue jean leather skirt and a black short sleeved shirt with a low v-neck front. Black knee high boots.  
  
" Hey beautiful, wanna dance" a dark haired Spanish looking fellow asked me."  
  
" I am dancing," I said smiling, then Alex moved closer noticing my discomfort.  
  
" Yeah with me, so back off" The guy brought up his hands, showing he meant no offence. Alex smiled at him, bringing her hands lightly down my sides, I laughed.  
  
2 hours later  
  
It was 2 am and I was drunk, I had done a few lines, which fucked me up even more. But what the hell, you only live once right? I was young, I was gorgeous, and there was no way I was going to work in the morning. Alex was not drunk, but she was coked out, and hitting on some nasty looking guy.  
  
"Come on Alex," I said pulling her away. She tried to protest, but I quickly added.  
  
" You'll regret it in the morning, believe me." We started to walk towards the girl's washroom when someone grabbed my arm.  
  
" Hey there beautiful" I turned and was greeted by someone I never thought I would see again. Damon smiled at me. My vision was fuzzy, but I knew who it was.  
  
" What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked trying to hold Alex straight, but she covered her mouth, eyes growing big and ran to the bathroom.  
  
" I take it your friend hasn't a taste for alcohol?" Damon said looking after her.  
  
" She's not drunk, she's all fucked up on coke" I said watching her disappear through the door. I turned back to him.  
  
" So…" I said trying to stand straight, my vision was getting worse.  
  
" So…. Your drunk" he said smiling seductively. I pointed a finger at him, acting silly.  
  
" Yeah I am, so what of it?" I asked giggling, but then lost my balance, almost falling on some passer by. Damon steadied me.  
  
" Thanks" I said pushing his hand away steadying myself.  
  
" So what brings you to Las Vegas?" I asked looking over at the bathroom door. Then a song came on and I started to move my hips to the beat.  
  
" I'm here on business, and I certainly didn't expect to see you here, or in this condition…" He trailed off as I turned away.  
  
" Excuse me, but I have to dance to this song." I walked out onto the dance floor and started to dance wildly, I knew he was watching me, but I really didn't care. The music was good and I was sloshed, not a good combination really. Before I realized it I was dancing with some Asian looking hottie. He was looking at me in a way I was used to. Like a piece of meat, but a dance was all he was getting. The song was over and I turned and walked away, realizing that Alex was still in the bathroom. I completely forgot about Damon. But he was still there as I drug her half-unconscious body out of there.  
  
" I never would of thought Meredith. You always seemed like the type that, well pardon me, but someone who permanently had a stick up their ass" He smiled. I smile back  
  
" Yeah most people would think that, but I'm glad that part of me is dead and so is the rest of that life. Being here makes me free and independent. I don't have to worry about anyone else. Like Elena and the rest of the sniveling gang." I laughed out loud not believing what I had just said. Damon either didn't hear me, or pretended not to.  
  
" Mere take me home" Alex whispered, she looked white. I looked at her.  
  
" Alright you can come and stay at my house, I 'm not going to work tomorrow that's for sure." I started to walk towards the door with her, when Damon said  
  
" I'll drive you home"  
  
" Alright" I said not caring at the moment; I was still pretty wasted.  
  
" But if either of you get sick in my car, I will have to kill you" He said giving me an arrogant smile.  
  
" Whatever you say Damon"  
  
" Alright Alex" I said pulling the comforter over her. "Goodnight" She was already passed out. I walked back over to the door to Damon, who was waiting patiently there.  
  
" Thanks" I said smiling, shifting my weight to the other foot.  
  
" Do you wanna go for a walk?" he asked moving closer smiling devishly. I smiled at him.  
  
" Damon Salvatore are you trying to get me into bed?" I asked  
  
" Maybe" he asked. I grabbed my coat and locked the door behind me.  
  
" Let's go for a walk and see what happens. " I said taking his arm. Now I don't know if it was the e I had just taken or the booze or the coke, but I was extremely horny and the fact that he was Damon and a Vampire just turned me on even more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
I had his arms pinned behind his head and straddled him.  
  
" Did you ever think something like this would ever happen when we were living in Fells Church?" I asked. I was completely naked, but he had his shorts on still.  
  
" And by the way, you owe me some new clothes." I said nodding at the pile of my shredded outfit. He laughed, god he had a beautiful laugh.  
  
" Whatever you say" he said, then added " I wondered what it would be like, but never thought you would give me the satisfaction."  
  
" You understand there's no commitment though right?" I asked eyeing him. He nodded.  
  
" I wonder what everyone would think of this?" I said giggling. He smiled.  
  
" I honestly don't know, but they would most likely be mad at some extent, Bonnie might be abit jealous."  
  
" I don't give a shit, she had her chance. Besides she gave up her freedom to be with Matt" Meredith said, and if Damon didn't seem to care.  
  
" But enough of this, are we here to fuck or have tea" Damon threw me onto my back. I sat up ripping down his shorts. He smiled as I wrestled around the bed with him.  
  
" Feisty, I like that" he said pinning me. He entered me slowly, teasingly.  
  
" Ohh Damon" I moaned. I had never had anything so good in my life. He started moaning, it went that way for another two hours before he finally came. I was screaming by then, he almost was, but guys don't really scream do they? Let's just say he was making very loud noises. It felt like an explosion, he collapsed on me breathing hard. We were both covered in sweat.  
  
" Wow, that was…." He trailed off sitting up looking down at me. I had my eyes closed, but opened them to look at him.  
  
" Beautiful, that's what it was" I said smiling, he nodded lying beside me. He brought his head down on my chest and lay like that until I could hear him breathing peacefully, he was asleep. I turned and looked at the clock. It was 6am and there was light in the sky. I looked down at him, he looked so peaceful. Then I noticed the ring on his hand. The ring that protected him from the sun. By the time I got home it was 7am, I had left Damon asleep, I took a long shirt and a pair of Nike shorts they were to big, but oh well. I left him a note that said  
  
Damon,  
  
Last night was the best, I won't forget it.  
  
Love Meredith  
  
PS Hope you don't mind if I borrowed some clothes, but you ripped mine to shreds  
  
Meredith slipped under the covers next to Alex, and cuddled up to her closing her eyes.  
  
Damon had read Merediths note and he was fine with it, except at the same time he wasn't. All he could think about for the last couple of days was her. He had not expected to run into her that night, and defiantly not expected to sleep with her. She had changed most definatly. She was wild, an incept spirit. She was a partier now and gorgeous most defiantly. Whoever said blondes were more fun in bed, needed a good punch in the face. But she had said no commitment and he had agreed. He knew he would see her again, he would make damn sure of that.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
2 months later  
  
Meredith walked out of the bathroom where she had just finished throwing up her lunch. What was wrong with her? The flu maybe? She had been getting sick for the past few weeks. She had told Alex her symptoms. Her eyes grew big.  
  
" It sounds to me like you're pregnant" Alex said  
  
" Yeah right, from who? I haven't been with anyone in 5 months" I said smiling.  
  
" That's not true, you hooked up with that guy at the bar" she pointed out, I wanted to laugh.  
  
"No Alex it couldn't of been him" I said  
  
" How do you know?"  
  
" Because… well because we were really careful that's why" I said.  
  
" It's still possible" she said " Listen I'll go and get a test and then we will know for sure" I agreed  
  
That's what I was doing before I got sick, waiting for her to bring the test back to me. Ever since the day before I couldn't stop thinking about Damon. I hadn't seen him since that morning. But it wasn't possible, but if I were pregnant then that would be the only explanation. Alex came running through the door, breathing hard. She held up the little paper bag.  
  
" I got it," she said smiling and handing it to me. I brought it into the bathroom. Here we go.  
  
" So what did it say?" she asked as I came out. I shrugged  
  
" I haven't looked at it yet. I'm to scared as to what it will say" Alex ran into the bathroom. I sat down on my bed looking at the phone; I wouldn't know how to tell him, or anyone for that matter. I knew what the answer was before Alex even came out. She was pale, that gave it away right there, and she knew it.  
  
" I don't know what I am going to do," I said bringing my face into my hands. Alex embraced me.  
  
" It will all be fine, don't worry, we'll get through it together." I looked at her and smiled.  
  
" Oh Alex what would I do without you" I started to cry. She held me and rubbed my back. I was pregnant, wow. I don't know how I am going to tell Damon now. I don't even know if I will ever see him again. I ended up passing out in Alex's arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
When I awoke the phone was ringing. I looked at the clock. It was 10pm at night.  
  
"Hello?" I said groggily into the phone. There was a pause  
  
" Meredith is that you?" the voice said excitedly on the other side.  
  
" Matt, what the hell…" she cut me off.  
  
"Bonnie had a baby girl this morning."  
  
" What!!!!" Just then Alex walked through the door; she had two McDonalds bags with her.  
  
" I got supper" she said shaking it at me, but then put them down right away when she saw the look on my face.  
  
" Yeah we named her Iris, she's 7 pounds 4 ounces, she's beautiful. She wants to see you right away."  
  
I started to shake my head, when he added.  
  
" Elena and Stephan are coming, they are going to ask Damon, there plane arrives tomorrow night." Damon!!!!  
  
" Alright Matt I will come, see you as soon as I can" I hung up the phone, only to dial the airport.  
  
" Whats the matter" Alex asked, I held up my hand to silence her.  
  
" Yes I would like one ticket to Fells Church please"  
  
Fells Church, never thought I would see this place again. I had to cancel my flight, I found out it was too dangerous to fly when you were pregnant. So me and Alex drove, it took us 4 days of driving to get there, we took turns. I took over as soon as we reached the city limits. I turned and looked at Alex.  
  
" Listen Alex, your going to hear about a lot of shit, and it's all true, just don't let it get to your head alright. Also I want to thank you for coming with me on this trip" Alex nodded seeming to understand then said.  
  
" It was my pleasure, what are best friends for." She smiled at me, then turned up the music, and we cruised through town. I knew where everyone would be, the boarding house.  
  
We pulled up in the car; we were driving a 2001 black civic, with blue rims and a killer sound system. I could see everyone was parked by the barn. Right away I recognized Damons Porsche. Also noticing Bonnies and Matts dodge. I got out stretching my legs, I was nervous, but hid it as best I could. I was dressed in a pair of khaki capri pants and a white spaghetti strap shirt. A pair of sandals on my feet and black pair of sunglasses covering my eyes. It was late afternoon and the sun was just starting to set. My hair was pulled back by a clip. Alex was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a white halter top, blue sunglasses and her hair hung loose above her shoulders. We walked toward the barn, I threw the doors open, Alex was right behind me. Everyone was sitting on the hay bales, and looked up shocked, but I knew they were shocked to see me, not that I had surprised them, Stephan or Damon would of heard us come up. Elena and Bonnie stood up and squealed running over to me. They both hugged me warmly, but I didn't hug back. They stood back looking confused.  
  
" Meredith aren't you glad to see us." I looked at them disgustingly. Then looked over at everyone else. Stephan looked somewhat glad to see me; Matt was obviously confused as to why I hadn't been so friendly towards the girls. Damon was smiling and winked at me, I smiled back. This by Stephan had not gone unnoticed and he just stared from me to his brother. I stared back at him.  
  
" So Bonnie you brought me here, where's your bundle of joy?" I asked looking over at Alex; she was looking at Stephan then at Damon. Elena and Bonnie sat back down.  
  
" She's with my mom at the moment" she said, I looked at Stephan who was starring at me. What was he staring at?  
  
" Oh so this is just like a reunion"  
  
" Basically" said Stephan. Meredith sat down on a hale bay across from everyone, Alex followed her.  
  
" Who's your friend?" Bonnie asked  
  
" She's not my friend, she's my lover " Meredith said grabbing Alex's hand, Alex smiled. She knew this game; we played it all the time to get losers off our back. Bonnies eyes grew wide Elena and Matts mouths dropped. Only Damon and Stephans facial expressions didn't change. The two girls bust out laughing.  
  
" Nooo!!!! This is my bestfriend Alex, I thought she should come"  
  
" Hi I'm Alex" she smiled at everyone then pulled a flask out of her back pocket and took a drink. Then she passed it to me. I took a drink Alex's eyes grew wide. She snatched the flask from me.  
  
" You shouldn't be drinking that Mere," she said putting it away. I giggled; I was already getting a buzz. Let's just say, it was a long car ride.  
  
" Oh yeah, I forgot" We both started giggling uncontrollably.  
  
" Whats wrong with her" Bonnie asked  
  
" She's drunk," Matt said looking at her. Bonnies mouth gaped, so did Elenas. I looked at them.  
  
" What you thought after not seeing me in like 6 years, I would be the same. Give me a break. After everything happened, I realized that I needed to experience as much of life as possible. Right Alex" I said looking at her.  
  
" Right Mere" she said smiling.  
  
" Living your life doesn't mean you should become a drunk." Said Elena, I lost my smile and looked at her. Standing up I walked over to her.  
  
" I am not a drunk" she stood up, facing me.  
  
" You look drunk to me"  
  
" I'm only buzzed"  
  
" Whatever Meredith" she said looking at me distastefully. I slapped her. Stephan caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
" Been wanting to do that for years." I said to myself. Everyone heard. Then I turned to Elena.  
  
" I don't need this shit. I was there for you for so many years. Helping you, listening to you bitch and wine when the whole world rejected you. And what do I get in return, a slap in the face that's what. Well pay backs a bitch isn't it. " With that I turned and stormed out. I was pissed, what could I say. I had to leave, before I did something more dramatic that I might regret. I just walked into the woods; I was in the field before I knew it. I started to cry.  
  
" Meredith?" I turned to look at Stephan.  
  
" What? Did the queen let you off of your leash?"  
  
" That's cold Mere," he said coming towards me.  
  
" I know. I'm sorry Stephan; I'm just mad right now that's all. A lot has happened to me in the last few months and now this. I just don't know what I am going to do." He came forward bringing his arms up around me, telling me everything would turn out fine. I finally pulled back, wiping my eyes.  
  
"where's everyone else?"  
  
" I told them to stay behind and I would come and talk to you. Damon actually tried to tell me to stay out of it. He wanted to come and find you." he looked at me. " This has to do with him doesn't it?" I nodded.  
  
" A few months ago I ran into him at this club, and I was with Alex. I was drunk, and had done a line or two. Alex was coked out. She got sick so I was going to take her home. Damon offered us a ride and so I took it. When I got home I was starting to come down so I did some e." I looked over at him, he was listening inattentively. " Do you know what that is? " He nodded. " Well anyway, then after I put Alex to bed at my house me and him went for a walk. The night ended with me and him sleeping together"  
  
" He didn't force himself on you did he" Stephan asked sounding worried. I looked at him in surprise.  
  
" Oh god no, actually we seduced each other you could say. And believe me he was the best fuck I ever…" I trailed off. Stephan was looking away.  
  
" Well anyway you get the picture," he nodded.  
  
"Well to make a long story short. I'm pregnant and there's no one else, who is even close to being the father," I stopped and looked at the sky then back at him. His eyes were wide.  
  
" It's not possible Mere, you know we can't reproduce"  
  
" I know, that's whats so fucked up. But I havn't been with anyone else in a long time."  
  
" Have you told Damon yet?" he asked  
  
" No this is the first time that I have seen him since that night." I started to sob uncontrollably bringing my face into my hands, my body shaking.  
  
" I don't know what I am going to do, and now you know. Only you and Alex know Stephan. And you can't tell anyone please. He started to caress my hair. I pulled back from him.  
  
" I won't tell anyone Meredith, I will leave that up to you. You do realize that this is a miracle though right?" I nodded. He stood up pulling me with him, I pulled him close and kissed him softly on the lips, he kissed me back, bringing his arms around me. I pulled back.  
  
" Thank you Stephan" I said starting to walk away from him.  
  
" Just one more thing Mere" I turned and looked at him.  
  
" Don't let me catch you drinking or doing anything else" I smiled at him.  
  
" I won't Stephan, I am going to try and face reality now" I turned and continued to walk back to the barn. He caught up and took my hand, I looked at him.  
  
"Meredith you've changed so much. You have this new aura about you. Wild and sexy, it's quite a turn on. I know now why my brother couldn't resist you." He squeezed my hand. I smiled as we walked on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Everyone was standing outside talking now. Alex had the tunes in our car cranked and was lounging in the front seat. She turned it down when she saw me and Stephan coming, everyone else came over to see us. I noticed Damon staring at our intertwined fingers, so was Elena. I let go of them right away. I walked up to Elena.  
  
" Listen, I'm sorry for slapping you and stuff, I just have a lot on my mind at the moment. " she nodded  
  
" Lets just take things slow alright" she nodded again. I walked over to the car,  
  
"Come on Alex, let's go into town and get a hotel room." She nodded.  
  
" There's no need for that girls" I turned to see Miss Flowers walking towards us, my god the woman didn't look like she had aged at all.  
  
" What?" I asked  
  
" You can stay here in the boarding house with the boy." She smiled, then turned to Alex and told her to park her car on the side of the house. I started to reject when she cut me off.  
  
" No no I insist, I mean we have lots of room here. Those other ones have places to go and Damon can take care of himself." I looked over at Elena.  
  
" I'm staying with my Aunt Judith, she want's me to" Elena smiled  
  
I looked at Damon, he shrugged. " She's right, I already arranged for a place." He was starring at Meredith.  
  
we should talk he telepathed, I nodded. Then let Miss Flowers pushed me towards the house. Stephan followed.  
  
" See you all tomorrow" he called to everyone, I noticed he didn't kiss or hugg Elena goodbye, so did everyone else, including her. Everyone was gone by the time I started to lug things out of the car.  
  
" Here let me get that, you can go up stairs and relax" he said taking them away from me. I stared at him grabbing them back.  
  
" I can do it myself Stephan, I'm pregnant not dying" We heard Alex swear as she dropped something on the other side of the car. Then pop her head up.  
  
" You told him," she said, looking surprised  
  
" He's not the father is he" it was Stephans turn to drop something. " Hey I got valuables in there" I said smiling at him.  
  
" No Alex he's not that father" She only looked at me then mouthed you meant the other one is? I nodded, her mouth gaped.  
  
" He's gorgeous," she said loudly. I rolled my eyes and started to carry my bag inside.  
  
" At least you know your kid's gonna be outrageously good looking" Alex said to herself.  
  
Stephan grabbed it away as I was starting up the stairs and ran a head. " Stephan I can do it myself" I yelled at him angrily, but he was already at the top and rounding the corner.  
  
" What am I a baby?" I said out loud. I wasn't even really starting to show yet. I wasn't even half way up when Stephan was down again and picking me up to carry me. This sort of treatment I could get used to.  
  
" I swear Stephan if you weren't going out with one of my friends I could fall for you" he smiled at me, then brought me into his room.  
  
"Umm do we have to share a room?" He shook his head.  
  
" Your sharing a room down the hall with Alex" he paused  
  
" Unless you want to stay in here with me, you know if it will make you feel safer, I can sleep on the floor" he was looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets. My eyebrows were in my hair. What was with him?  
  
" No that's alright, sharing the room down the hall is fine. That way I can protect Alex, because I am sure you can protect yourself." He looked at me smiling " yeah" he said  
  
" I think I will tell Damon later tonight, when I see him" Stephans head shot up.  
  
" No don't!" he said. I looked at him standing from the bed; the room looked the same as it always had.  
  
" Why not?" I asked, he shrugged  
  
" He might not understand, I don't want to see you get hurt" He looked out the window. I walked over to him and took his hand.  
  
" It's alright, I don't expect him to stick around, but I just want him to know at least"  
  
" Still please just wait awhile"  
  
" Alright Stephan, if you want me to I will. Umm by the way, are you and Elena alright." He shook his head, no.  
  
" How come?"  
  
" She cheated on me with some guy at the gym she was going to in Paris" I was shocked.  
  
" Are you sure?" he nodded.  
  
" She said she was sorry and that she was drunk when it happened, but I know that was a lie. She wanted to experience other men. Why couldn't she just admit that" I didn't know what to say. Elena was an idiot.  
  
" She cried didn't she" he nodded, she had weaseled her way back to him and he had thrown up in defeat.  
  
" She still loves you you know Stephan. He nodded, but something told me maybe he didn't really believe that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
" Is Meredith here" Stephan stared at his brother, Damon smiled back arrogantly. Damon had a red rose in his hand.  
  
" Yeah just a sec" He yelled for Meredith to come downstairs. Then turned back to his brother.  
  
" You should leave her alone Damon, she's not one of your toys" Damon didn't lose his smile.  
  
" She told you about Las Vegas did she?" Stephan nodded.  
  
" I swear little brother, you haven't lived until you've slept with that woman, she's unbelievable" Stephan turned to look at Meredith as she was walking down the stairs  
  
I mean it Damon he telepathed to his brother.  
  
" Damon long time no see" she said smiling at him, coming up beside Stephan. He handed her the rose.  
  
" Thanks " He took her hand smiling, she looked at him seductively arching an eyebrow. She turned looking at Stephan, mouthing don't worry about me. He didn't seem to relax. He didn't close the door until they were out of sight in Damons car. How was he going to tell her?  
  
" So where are we going?" Meredith asked as she lightly caressed her face with the rose. Damon looked over at her.  
  
" I thought that we could go for a walk " Meredith laughed,  
  
" Oh sure, a walk sounds good " They drove for about an hour out towards no where. The woods I suppose you could call it, since there was no real specific name. Damon pulled onto a dirt road, Meredith took off her seat belt. He pulled the car over and got out, Mere followed him, He took her hand, they walked for about 15,20 minutes. Until they came to a small clearing, there was a small stream there. He turned to her. She was smiling brightly looking around. Then looked at him.  
  
" I knew you would like it here."  
  
" It's beautiful " she breathed, maybe she had found the real Damon, he wasn't just a cold hearted killer, a seducer of women as it were.  
  
" I wanted to take you some where we would be absolutely alone, no interruptions" he pulled her close. She smiled, I hope this feeling never goes away. Pain instantly stung her neck, teeth piercing the skin taking her completely by surprise.  
  
" Damon what are you doing" she whispered, trying to push him away. Turning you he said in her mind.  
  
" No Damon" she whispered, it was getting hazy.  
  
You'll like it, I promise she couldn't believe what was happening, this went on for a few minutes of Meredith trying to push him off. No use, he was solid. She was getting weaker by the minute, her life disappearing infront of her.  
  
"I'm pregnant " she Whispered, he went still pulling back.  
  
" What!" her blood was smeared on his face. Her vision was getting more and more blurry.  
  
" Damon… It's yours" everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Meredith opened her eyes, something was different. Abit of light was coming from somewhere. She hissed and put her hand over her eyes to shield the light. Someone was in the room with her.  
  
" What did you mean you were pregnant" Damon said, he was sitting on the chair on the other side of the room. Meredith realized what he had done.  
  
" You son of a bitch" she ran at him, he caught her easily, holding her hands behind her back, pushing her down onto the bed.  
  
" What did you mean!" he yelled  
  
" Exactly how it sounded, I'm pregnant and it's yours. Or should I say it was yours" He let her go, stepping back. She stood up, pain in her abdomen making her almost double over. She grabbed her stomach. Damon turned to look at her.  
  
" You changed me!" she said, starting to cry.  
  
" I'm a fucking vampire right?" She looked at him, the pain had passed, she stood up. He nodded  
  
" I took to much blood, I had no choice. It was either that or watch you die." He sat down on the bed, putting his head in his hands.  
  
" I didn't know," She stared at him, he looked up.  
  
" Who's kid was it really?" he asked, Meredith stood up.  
  
" It was yours idiot. You were the only person in 5 months. There couldn't of been anyone else. Stephan said it was a miracle." His head shot up.  
  
" You told him, you told him before you told me!" he yelled, Meredith jumped back. He stood up grabbing her arm.  
  
" Your lying to me!"  
  
" No Damon I swear, I'm telling the truth." She was becoming very weak. The pain shot in her stomach again. Damon noticed.  
  
" You need to feed" He swung open the door pulling her with him. It was nighttime.  
  
" How long was I out for?" she whispered letting him pull her towards his car.  
  
" 3 days" he said ignoring her discomfort  
  
" 3 days!!!! Where's everyone else?"  
  
" I made a game of avoiding them." He pushed her into the car, slamming the door. Starting it up they squealed out of the parking lot. Feeding wasn't to bad, they had come upon a couple making out in a car. Confusing them, on Damons part. They had come willingly. I had fed from them both. Almost killing them infact. Damon had stopped me from that. I was still hungry, but he said I would have to wait. He never really spoke to me. I started to cry softly.  
  
" Why Damon, why would you do that?"  
  
" Because I was in the mood to have a new toy" I stared at him, unfucking believably.  
  
" Well I'm nobodies toy." I said " Pull over the fucking car!" I screamed at him. He just ignored me.  
  
" Listen to me Meredith, I am not about to let you go walking around on your own". I swung the door open. He pulled over instantly. I jumped out and started running. He caught me instantly. Pulling my face to his.  
  
" Let me make myself clear, you are mine, mine until I decide other wise. You should be happy that I changed you, other people would be ecstatic. They would be happy I let them stick around to show them the way. Other vampires would of left you to fend for your self!" Meredith stared at him, he pushed her away. She fell on the ground hard. He stood over her,  
  
" Be happy I didn't just kill you" he said " Now get in the car" when she just sat there he grabbed her arm, pulling her up roughly shoving her in the car, slamming the door.  
  
Don't try that again  
  
" I was looking forward to being a mother" she whispered, Damon either didn't hear her or pretended not to. He pulled in towards the boarding house.  
  
" What do you think your doing?" Meredith asked him. He smiled  
  
" Showing you off " he said, Meredith rolled her eyes  
  
" Don't you mean showing what you did to me, and the power you think you have over me" she said " Gosh what will Elena think"  
  
" I could give a damn what she thinks, I don't want my brothers sloppy seconds" Merediths mouth gaped. He laughed at her.  
  
" You don't know me as well as you think Meredith, maybe I was really after you the whole time" he said  
  
"Yeah right, I would of told you where to stick it " she said sweetly.  
  
" I believe you already did" he smiled at her arrogantly. She looked out the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
They pulled in. Stephan threw the front doors open and ran out, before Mere had even got out of the car. He stopped in his tracks as soon as he laid eyes on me.  
  
" Mere…" I smiled at him  
  
" Stephan, where's everyone else?" I asked, Damon came around and grabbed my arm, pulling me to him. Stephan stared at him.  
  
"There out looking for you two, I stayed here incase you came back" " What the hell did you do to her!" Stephan yelled coming forward.  
  
" What does it look like?" Damon turned me around kissing me hard. He let me go and stood infront.  
  
"Looking after the mother of my child," he said, Stephan stared at him.  
  
" Don't you mean was the mother of your child" I said  
  
" No Cara I mean are going to be. As in you still are, " I stared at him confused,  
  
"huh?" he smiled, then added.  
  
" Our babys still alive, can't you hear it's heart beat?" I shook my head, he turned to Stephan  
  
" I know you can hear it" Stephan nodded.  
  
" He's right I hear it"  
  
I didn't know whether to jump for joy or slap Damon for keeping it from me for so long. So I just smiled and started to cry.  
  
" My babys still alive" I cried. Stephan was smiling, Damon was staring.  
  
" It's alive Stephan" I couldn't hide my relief and excitement. I ran up and hugged him, then ran over and hugged Damon. Then I ran around the car. God I must of looked like an idiot. That's when it hit me. The pain, it made me double over. I thought I was literally going to die. Damon and Stephan had me before I hit the ground. I looked at my stomach, it was bigger, and growing. The pain stopped almost instantly, and so did my stomach. I sucked in a breath horrified. Damon and Stephan had noticed what had happened as well.  
  
" Whats going on?" I breathed; they helped me to my feet. My stomach bulged out abit. My pants had ripped.  
  
" What the fuck…" I stood up walking away from them, I was in a daze. " This isn't normal," I said out loud stopping and turning toward them, Stephan came forward.  
  
" The whole thing with you being pregnant with a vampire isn't normal. Impossible infact." I looked away.  
  
" But it's happening" Damon said coming beside Stephan. I walked toward the house, the pain hit again, grabbing my stomach I kneeled down and screamed. Damon picked me up and carried me in the house. Mrs. Flowers came rushing out of the kitchen. The pain was unbearable.  
  
" Bring her up to the bedroom" she said, she seemed very calm, unusually calm. I let out another scream biting down on Damons neck. His muscles tensed, I let go right away.  
  
" I'm sorry, but I can't help it" He didn't say anything. He put me down on Stephans bed.  
  
" Get her clothes off and put this on" She shoved a long white shirt at Damon, he and Stephan did what she said. The pain stopped almost as quick as it had started. Stephan was holding my hand, wiping my face with a damp cloth. My hair was wet with sweat. Mrs. Flowers came back into the room with some more towels and some candles. She went about the room closing the blinds and lighting the candles.  
  
" What the hells going on!" asked Damon following her. She ignored him at first until she was done. Then came over to me.  
  
" You're going to have your baby soon." She said smiling caressing my cheek. I was horrified.  
  
" What!" I looked at Stephan who was looking at her  
  
" How do you know?" he asked  
  
" Because I have dealt with these kind of pregnancies. You see I come from a long line of vampires, lamia to be precise" We all stared at her. She went on.  
  
" It is not often that a human girl can be impregnated by a made vampire, but it has happened before. You see honey you are part Lamia" She was cut off as I was hit by the pain again. I squeezed Stephans hand making him wince.  
  
" She needs blood, and she needs it now " Damon nodded and left the room. The pain ended quicker this time.  
  
" What do you mean part lamia?"  
  
" What I mean is there was a lamia vampire in your family and you do have the blood, that's how your baby was able to survive when Damon changed you. But when that happened it speeds up the process. That's why your tummy is growing, the process is almost done. Sometime between tomorrow morning and tomorrow night you will have your child."  
  
" How many other pregnancies like this have you dealt with?" asked Stephan  
  
" I have only seen one other one, when I was a young girl. Like I said it is not often and when it does happen, it's a miracle" I smiled, " A miracle " I whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
" Yes a miracle. I read in the stars another one was coming soon. To be honest I thought it was going to be Elena" Stephan looked at her sadly. The pain hit, worse then it had been. Mrs. Flowers grabbed my other hand . I screamed, trying not to squeeze there hands to tight.  
  
" Where is that boy, she needs to feed now. She will need to feed every other hour until the child is born" Stephan looked at her  
  
" That much"  
  
" Yes, her body will get weak if she doesn't. She needs the energy. Having a vampire child is different from having a normal child." Merediths head shot up  
  
" What? A vampire?" Mrs.Flowers nodded.  
  
" Yes, a vampire child." The pain hit again, Meredith screamed, looking at Stephan.  
  
" I can't handle this Stephan, kill me. Put me out of my mysery!" she screamed again. Stephan leaned down hugging her.  
  
" Yes you can Meredith, you know why?" Meredith shook her head, she was crying.  
  
" Because you're strong and you can get through this, we'll get through it together." She held onto him tight. The pain had stopped. She looked down at her stomach. It had doubled the size.  
  
Damon walked in carrying something over his shoulder. It was a young man, about 24 years of age.  
  
" Will this do?" he asked carrying him over to the bed. Stephan looked down at Meredith, she was staring, there was a hunger in her eyes, one he had never seen before.  
  
Damon brought him to her and she pounced. The young man was dead within minutes, nobody said anything. Blood was smeared all over her face. Stephan bent down to wipe it off with the cloth; she smiled at him closing her eyes. She looked radiant, glowing infact.  
  
" What's going on?" Stephan and Damon turned around. Everyone had arrived. Alex poked her head up and started running forward when Damon caught her.  
  
" Let me go, Mere are you ok!" she was yelling.  
  
" Don't anyone come in the room" everyone looked confused.  
  
Merediths eyes were open and alert. The pain hit. The room swirled. She screamed holding onto Stephan. He held her tight, rubbing her back. She bit down on his neck; he winced but didn't let her go. She didn't drink from him.  
  
" What are you doing to her!?" Matt was pushing his way into the room. Alex was fighting to get past Damon.  
  
" Get out!!" Meredith screamed, the pain cut her off short, she screamed again.  
  
" Listen to me Meredith you need to stop screaming, you need to save your energy for when you go into labor." Mrs. Flowers said holding onto my hand.  
  
" Kill me Stephan, please!" I sobbed into his shoulder. He was caressing my hair.  
  
" Your strong Meredith, you can do this," he was saying soothingly.  
  
" No I can't"  
  
" What the hells going on?" Elena said this time coming further into the room. Mrs. Flowers stood up.  
  
" Follow me, none of you can be in here right now."  
  
" Only if you explain what is going on?" said Bonnie; Alex wasn't giving up so easily.  
  
" I'm not going anywhere, whats wrong with her? What did you do?" Damon was still holding her.  
  
" Unless you want to be her next meal then I suggest that you leave the room NOW!" Alex stepped back and looked at Meredith.  
  
" Please leave" she sobbed, Alex nodded and left, following the others. I sat up, my stomach was huge. The pain hit hard. I screamed  
  
" GET IT OUTTA ME!!!!" Somewhere a window cracked.  
  
" The sun will be up soon. We need to give her a ring and have one of some kind ready for the child" Mrs.Flowers said wiping off my forehead. Damon nodded looking at Stephan. Stephan got up and walked out of the room. Damon sat down beside Meredith. He looked confused and troubled, in other words he was thinking. What the hell am I supposed to do.  
  
" Kill me Damon." He stared at me, then started to wipe my forehead, Mrs.Flowers left the room.  
  
" Stop talking crazy" he said, not much emotion in his voice.  
  
" I'm not crazy, I'm dying I know it"  
  
" You're not dying, you're only having a baby, lots of woman do it."  
  
" Easy for you to say" I breathed angrily. The pain hit again, I looked down at my shirt, there was blood. I looked up at Damon he was starring at the blood. Then he looked at me. The pain hit again. I used my last bit of energy to scream out.  
  
" MRS.FLOWERS!!" I was having trouble breathing now. Each breath was an effort. I closed my eyes waiting for death to come. Something warm touched my lips, it was blood. Damons blood. I snatched his wrist drinking greedily. After a minute he pulled away, I was too weak to object. Mrs. Flowers was in the room watching. Damon stood up and walked out. My Stomach was so big I couldn't reach around and touch my fingers together.  
  
" It's almost time" she said coming closer. Stephan entered the room, I scarcely seen Elena, and Bonnie poke there head around the corner, all I could smell was there blood. Stephan noticed and looked back at them, they went back around the corner. He sat beside me slipping a ring onto my finger. It was Katherine's ring, and supposed to be Elenas engagement ring.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
" Damon doesn't care Stephan" I whispered. He was looking at me sadly.  
  
"Of course he cares, he just doesn't know how to deal with this."  
  
" And I do?" I said. I lay back on the pillow, then remembered the blood. I shot up  
  
" Mrs.Flowers theres blood" She came over and looked, then smiled.  
  
" It's alright, it's normal in a birth like this" I nodded feeling more relaxed. The pain had not come for several minutes.  
  
Damon came back with two other young men a half-hour later. They had stopped me from killing these ones. The pain had stopped and I was able to walk around, but not aloud to leave the room. Only Mrs.Flowers, Damon and Stephan were able to come in. I was happy the pain was over, but knew the worst was probably coming.  
  
I walked toward the window, but wasn't aloud to pull the shades back; it was daylight outside and to dangerous. Elenas ring was glistening on my finger. I held it up and looked at it sadly. This ring had been through sad times. It had been two hours since the pain had hit. Stephan and Damon were out finding more victims. They had to go to the city; it was too dangerous to find people from here. There were others in the house; Elena was still here, Stephan had told her to stay. 5:00, Mrs. Flowers said I would go into labor soon. I looked at my stomach. Something kicked, I gasped grabbing hold. It was kicking, powerful kicks at that. Poking my head around the corner I knew the coast was clear. I had to get to an open window. Everyone was downstairs, Mrs.Flowers had just checked on me, so it would be awhile. I walked to the end of the hall to me and Alex's bedroom. It was twilight, dark enough. The window was open and the breeze felt good. There were a few stars in the sky, and the moon was coming out. Sighing I looked down at my stomach. I'll see you soon. Smiling I leaned out the window. I was hungry, but not hungry enough to where I couldn't control it.  
  
Meredith, I looked up surprised, it was in my head, but not Damon or Stephan.  
  
Meredith, come to me the voice was pulling me towards the woods, it sounded so soothing. Grabbing my coat I stood on the window cill. Not too far to jump, but would it hurt my baby.  
  
Your baby is safe, it won't hurt you, come to me I nodded jumping down  
  
I need your help Meredith I landed easily on my feet, a car was coming. I could hear it. Getting to the woods fast was not hard. I was out of sight before they rounded the corner to the boarding house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"I don't know how many more times we can go back to the city for sacrifices." Stephan said opening the car door.  
  
" As many times as we have to, but Mrs.Flowers said 4 should be good enough." They each loaded two on their shoulders. 2 girls and 2 guys. They had brought four so they would be sure it was enough with out her killing anyone. As they started up the stairs, Elena and Mrs. Flowers came running down the stairs.  
  
" I thought we told you not to go up there!" said Damon , Stephan was nodding looking at her not to impressed.  
  
" She's gone!" Elena yelled, running passed them towards the outside door.  
  
" What do you mean she's gone!" Damon yelled dropping the unconscious bodys on the floor running after her. Stephan was right behind him. Elena stopped in the middle of the driveway beside Damon's car looking around.  
  
" She couldn't have gotten far, she's pregnant for christ sakes." Stephan and Damon were running around, looking in the barn and the back yard.  
  
" Unless someone took her" Matt said standing on the porch with Bonnie and Mrs.Flowers.  
  
" He's right, many would kill for a baby like this, but who would know?" Mrs.Flowers said.  
  
"Why would people be after her baby?" asked Elena  
  
" Because made vampires can't have children as you know. This child is a born vampire. If they got it young enough they could raise it to be theres." Mrs.Flowers was saying  
  
" So in other words, steal hers to have as there own to raise." Bonnie said.  
  
" Yes"  
  
Meredith walked into the clearing, there was a young man standing at the other end. He beckoned to her. He was good-looking, black hair like Damn and Stephan, except his eyes were blue. Lean hard muscles. He was wearing dark blue jeans a white shirt and black leather jacket. Meredith walked toward him until she was a few feet away. She glanced around, what the hell was wrong with her. Why did she come here?  
  
" Who are you?" she asked, he chuckled.  
  
" Oh Meredith don't you remember me?" I shook my head pulling my jacket closer around myself.  
  
" Well I remember you." He threw images at me. I was in a room with him; we were on a bed and embraced naked in each other's arms. I shook my head; no it's a trick I don't remember.  
  
" That's my baby," he said pointing at my stomach. " My miracle" I shook my head  
  
" No I would remember something like that."  
  
" Are you sure?" He said, I nodded.  
  
" Maybe you don't remember because I blocked it from your mind, ever think of that? I am a vampire after all." My eyes grew wide, no it wasn't possible. But that's the thing, it was possible.  
  
" No I know who's baby this is, it's Damons." He came towards me shaking his head. He put his arms on my shoulders, pulling me close.  
  
" No Meredith, it's not Damons. Although I will kill that bastered for changing you. He didn't have to do that. I'm sorry I let that happen, I never got here in time." I pulled away.  
  
" No I don't believe you." I turned to run, but felt something warm hit my foot. I looked down. My water had broke. Or blood broke, Mrs.Flowers said it would be different. The pain hit, not like the other pain, it was worse. I doubled over; the boy had me, picking me up.  
  
" Now we can experience the birth of our child together." It started to rain heavily. I screamed, holding on to him. I was scared, I needed Stephan. He had been my rock when I needed one. Damon wasn't much help to me emotionally, but he was still the father. I didn't believe this boy. I needed them both.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Damons head shot up so did Stephans he noticed.  
  
" Did you hear that?" asked Elena  
  
" She's in labor," Mrs.Flowers said coming forward. Damon didn't hear any of it, he was already a crow and soaring towards the sky, Stephan was on the ground below running towards the scream. He reached the clearing before Stephan, but it was silent now, know one in sight. He was standing by a puddle of blood when Stephan caught up.  
  
" She's gone, and someone has her. I can smell him" Damon said walking a few feet away. Stephan stared at the blood on the ground. He looked at Damon.  
  
" When I find who ever took her I'll rip their head off" Damon turned and was in the sky again. Stephan had never seen him so protective for someone, well not since Elena. Even now though, not to this extreme. Then again he was just as protective of her. He would have to tell them soon, tell them what he had done. First thing was first he needed to find Meredith, before something happened to her and his baby. 


	2. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
The pain was unbearable. He gave her a piece of wood to bite on. She bit that in half like it was a piece of pasta. She knew now his name was Julian and apparently they met at a club in Vegas as well. He was 300 years old and from Italy. She screamed sitting up; it was more comfortable that way. He rubbed her back, telling her to be strong, wiping off her forehead with a damp cloth. Well it could have been worse, he could have just chained her to the bed and said good luck.  
  
" I WANT STEPHAN!" she screamed, he wiped her face, obviously pretending not to hear.  
  
He had taken her to a cabin; it was away from the city, and far from Fells Church. I can tell you one thing; we got a lot of weird looks on the drive here. When we had to pay to get across the bridge. The guy let us go for free because Julian told him I was his wife and in labor. The man of course panicked and let us through right away.  
  
" There was a young man that came through here about an hour ago. His wife was in labor" Alex gave a thumbs up to the boys.  
  
" Well my sister was in labor, I hope that was her because she needed to get to the hospital. What did they look like?"  
  
" Well He had black hair and blue eyes, looked Italian. She had dark hair, green eyes, she was quite lovely, but looked like she was in a lot of pain." Alex thanked the man and hung up.  
  
" That was good thinking to phone them Alex" Said Bonnie. Alex looked over at Damon; him and Stephan were looking at each other.  
  
" Italian?" Stephan said  
  
" Weird coincidence" Elena smiled.  
  
" What is it with Italian vampires" Bonnie rolled her eyes. 


	3. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Stephans cell phone rang, he answered it.  
  
" Take it easy whats the matter?" Stephan listened inattentively, then handed the phone to Damon  
  
" It's Mrs.Flowers" he said, " She won't tell me but it sounds urgent.  
  
" Put it on speaker phone" he said concentrating on the road.  
  
" Damon, are you there" a voice said  
  
" Yeah what is it"  
  
" You have a son" Damon swerved the car, slamming on the breaks, coming to a stop. He picking up the phone,  
  
" What?" he said  
  
" Your son has been born, I felt the birth." He hung up the phone slowly. He turned to Stephan. Gripping the steering wheel tightly.  
  
" I have a son" Stephan nodded looking away, Bonnie, Matt, Alex and Elena were silent in the back.  
  
" I wasn't there to see him be born, to be the first person he saw. That son of a bitch is gonna pay" He pulled the car back onto the road.  
  
" Meredith had a boy." Alex whispered  
  
" Damon you're a father" Elena reached up to hug Stephan, he just starred forward not excepting the hug gratefully.  
  
" Stephan aren't you happy, you're an uncle?" Elena sat back dumbfounded.  
  
" I'll be happier when she's here with him" Stephan said sadly, Damon didn't say anything.  
  
It took them a half-hour to get to the city, with Damon driving. 


	4. Chapter 16

Alright here is the newest chapter. I would like to dedicate it to my little sister. Let me know what you think of it. Also I have gotten some questions like who is this new guy. Well he is just someone who I made up and threw in to the story. There had to be a bad guy right, well here he is. Who is the father? Well you will just have to wait and find out =)  
  
That's going to be a surprise  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Meredith watched as Julian cleaned off her new baby boy, He had a full head of black hair, his eyes were closed as he cried, but to young to tell what color they were anyway. Meredith was crying, the birth had been hard, but when she saw her baby, the pain seemed to disappear. Julian turned around with him.  
  
" Whats his name?" He asked taking her completely by surprise.  
  
" Darrian" she smiled as he handed him to her. She looked down at him; he was so tiny, so beautiful.  
  
" Why Darrian?" he asked sitting next to her.  
  
" I don't know, it just suits him."  
  
" So Darrian Blackthorn" Meredith looked at him confused. He chuckled, sitting up.  
  
" Well it's only natural for the child to have the last name of the father." Meredith started shaking her head. He stopped smiling and took Darrian turning away from her. Meredith started to get up, but stopped as a pain shot through her stomach. She was already healing, she could feel it. It would be a few more hours before she was fully healed, she figured.  
  
" Give me back my baby" she breathed, he laughed as he started to wrap him up.  
  
"Don't you mean our baby?" he said  
  
"Fine, whatever you say, please give me back our baby."  
  
" I don't think you believe that" He brought up a finger shaking it at her.  
  
" You know what, I think? I think that me and Darrian are going to disappear for awhile until you come to your senses." Meredith was horrified. She tried to get up, but he shoved her back down onto the bed. He looked down at Darrian who was sleeping peacefully.  
  
" We'll come back when you come to your senses." He turned and started to walk towards the door.  
  
" Please Julian don't do this, don't take him away from me. I believe you." Meredith stood up ignoring the pain. She started to walk towards Julian. He had the door open with Darrian in his arms.  
  
" We'll see." Then he was gone. Meredith ran towards the door, the car was already pulling around the corner by the time she got outside. 


	5. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
They had been all over the city, when they lucked out and someone said they had seen them. They were headed towards McNorton Lake, where there were cabins. Damon had become a crow followed by Stephan a falcon. They could cover more ground that way. There were cabins everywhere. Damon figured it would be one far from the others. Sure enough there was one situated a couple of miles from the lake. He was gonna get the bastered now. He was slightly annoyed that Stephan was just as eager to protect the kid and Meredith as he was. Then again it was his nephew, so he tried to understand.  
  
Meredith was hungry and tired. It seemed she had been walking on the road for hours. She was gonna find her son, no matter what it took. He was all she could think about, all she could focus on. She was hoping someone would drive by, but doubted it. Besides she could image what they would see. A girl looking dazed and starved, wearing a white shirt covered in blood. Thank god her jacket was long; it covered the rest of her. Something caught her eye off to the side. A deer, she could smell it's blood, a hunger pang shot through her stomach. She walked off the road and followed it slowly; it was grazing near a stream. She kneeled down watching it, then pounced. Landing on its back biting into the white of its throat, the blood spilled into her mouth filling her. The deer was kicking and screaming then finally went limp. She felt bad when she stood up and looked at its lifeless body. She felt better, stronger.  
  
She looked to the sky seeing a crow and Falcon. Not thinking anything of it, she started to walk towards the road.  
  
She could hear a car coming, forgetting her appearance, she wiped off her mouth and ran towards it.  
  
Matt gasped and slammed on the breaks as Meredith ran infront of him.  
  
"STOP!" she screamed, she was almost completely healed, there was no pain now. She smiled relieved to see who it was. She ran to the passenger side throwing the door open.  
  
" Meredith oh my god, are you alright?" asked Elena jumping out. She hugged her; Meredith hugged her back, Then pulled away. Alex was out of the car in a flash latching onto Meredith.  
  
" Are you alright?" Meredith nodded at her friend.  
  
" So you know?" I said, she nodded. Then I turned back to the others.  
  
" We need to get out of here, he took him."  
  
" Wait a minute Meredith we need to get you cleaned up, what do you mean he took him?" Matt said. Meredith started to sob uncontrollably.  
  
" He took my baby, we need to find him."  
  
"If he was here, he's gone now." Meredith turned around to face Stephan and Damon. Stephan rushed forward and embraced her. A flash of anger went through Damons eyes. Stephan pulled back wiping her eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
" We'll find him Meredith, it'll be alright" she nodded gratefully.  
  
Damon took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders, then put his arm around her, pulling her to face him.  
  
" We'll find him, then I'm gonna rip that bastard to shreds." Meredith started to cry again.  
  
" Did you name him?" asked Bonnie handing her a tissue.  
  
"Julian let me do that at least." Everyone was quiet waiting for the name.  
  
" I named him Darrian" she said glancing at Damon, he smiled.  
  
" I like that, it's a name I would of chose." She smiled back at him.  
  
" Me to " Said Stephan, Damon didn't look at him.  
  
Elena was starring at him, she was jealous. She knew it was wrong to be, but she couldn't help it. Usually she was the one to get the attention. Shut up, that's stupid, of course she should get it. Damons the father and Stephans the uncle and now her baby was kidnapped by some psycho. A thought struck her mind.  
  
" Mere, why did he want your baby?" Meredith starred at her.  
  
" Because he thinks he's the father." Everyone was silent  
  
"What?" said Elena  
  
" He said that we hooked up, but he erased my mind. I told him no and tried to explain. After that he said when I came back to my senses and realized I was wrong he would come back for me, and with Darrian. I was to weak to fight him."  
  
" Humph, likely story." Alex said glancing at Mere. " I mean in other words his storys bullshit. I can remember all the guys you have ever slept with for the past few years." Meredith nodded  
  
" Couldn't he be telling the truth though." Everyone looked at Elena. She looked around at each of them. Meredith stood up.  
  
" What" she breathed.  
  
" It is possible though right? I mean what if you did hook up and he erased your memory and it is his kid." Meredith couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
" Please don't say that, I mean I would remember if something like that happened." She turned to look at Damon for help. He was watching Elena.  
  
" No it couldn't be his" everyone turned to look at Stephan.  
  
" How would you know." Said Damon smugly towards him.  
  
" Because it's mine," 


	6. Chapter 18

Sorry it took me so long to add this new chapter, but I have been really busy with work and partying, anyway please R&R  
  
=)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Meredith's jaw dropped. Elena and Bonnie gasped.  
  
" What are you saying brother?" Damon glared at his brother coming toward him.  
  
" When the thing with me and Elena happened I was grief struck, so I disappeared for a couple of weeks. I came to Las Vegas and ran into Meredith. She was drunk. One thing led to another, I erased her memory." Damon attacked him. They went flying into the ditch.  
  
" Damon, Stephan stop!" Meredith yelled.  
  
" How could you." She turned to face Elena.  
  
" What do you mean, I don't remember, this is new to me to. Besides you were the one that cheated on him first." It was Elenas turn to slap her. Meredith looked at her one minute and the next thing she knew, Elena was laid out on the ground unconscious. She looked at her fist, realizing what she had just done. Damon and Stephan had stopped and had eachother by the throat, looking at her.  
  
" Listen to me. I am confused and don't know what the hell is going on alright. All I know is my babys missing and one of you is the father. " With that she turned and walked towards the car, getting in the drivers side. Alex got in with her. Matt picked Elena up off the ground. He got in the back seat with her and Bonnie. Damon and Stephan were out of the ditch.  
  
" We'll continue this later." Damon said, Stephan nodded. They changed form and tried to keep up with Merediths driving. 


	7. Chapter 19

Well as you read so far, there are now 3 possible fathers. The real father will be revieled soon, I promise.  
  
Chapter 19 ( The new beginning )  
  
2 years later  
  
Meredith walked down the ally slowly. She was dressed all in black, a sheathed sword in her boot. He hair lay loosely at her shoulders.  
  
" Why have you been following me?" a young woman walked out from behind the dumpster, she looked to be about 20, Meredith knew better. She was a vampire.  
  
" Because I have some questions to ask you." She said slowly. The girl smiled,  
  
" Oh really, like what?" Meredith knew this girl was trying to play with her. She knew exactly what I was talking about.  
  
" About Julian Blackthorn." The girl chuckled  
  
" What makes you think I even know him?" Meredith smiled  
  
" Because the last guy I talked to said I should come to you. His name was Christian Dowl." The girls eyes grew wide.  
  
" You're the bitch that killed Christian." It was Merediths turn to chuckle.  
  
" Catch on fast don't you?" The girl looked around, obviously looking for a place to run.  
  
" Now let me ask you again, what do you know about Julian Blackthorn?" The girl was cornered, stupid on her part for letting it happen. She had no other choice. She dropped down into a fighting stance. Meredith sighed sadly.  
  
" Please don't make me kill you." The girl smiled  
  
" I'd like to see you try." Meredith threw her hands up.  
  
" Fine." She dashed forward quickly, no challenge. Within seconds she had her pinned to the brick wall by the throat. Her knife was out of her boot and pressed to the girls stomach.  
  
" I know this won't kill you, but it will hurt." The girl was gasping, surprised at how easily Meredith had pinned her.  
  
" I won't tell you shit, you'll have to kill me." She gasped. Meredith sadly shook her head. She drove the knife into her stomach. Her eyes bulged; Meredith covered her mouth as she screamed.  
  
" Now please don't make me ask you again." She pulled the knife out, letting her drop to the ground. The girl scrambled to get to her feet. Meredith let her stand. She was looking around wildly, holding her stomach. She knew she was beat.  
  
" He'll kill me if I tell you anything."  
  
" What do you think I'll do to you?" Meredith said  
  
" He's in New York, alright, happy." Meredith smiled sweetly.  
  
" Were in New York, it's a big city. You need to be abit more specific."  
  
" He owns a club called the Raven." The girl looked away.  
  
" Now was that so hard?" She turned to leave. " Thanks, by the way." The girl watched as she walked away from her, not daring to take another step until she was gone. Before she disappeared she added.  
  
" What do you want with Julian anyway?" she asked. Meredith stopped short, and without turning around she said  
  
" He has my son." And with that, she was gone. 


	8. Chapter 20

Hey everyone I just wanted to say sorry for not posting anything new for so long. I got kicked out of my house and so I kind of turned into quite the partier over the last month or so. Anyway I am back with a shit load of chapters so please R&R and enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
" So, did we get any leads?" Alex asked as Meredith walked into the hotel room. Meredith threw her jacket on the bed and laid down. She had changed Alex; of course she had loved becoming a vampire. It had been two years since she had seen anyone. Everyone went there separate ways. She knew Damon and Stephan didn't stop searching, separate searches that is. She had heard about them from time to time. Elena had stayed in Fells Church with Bonnie and Matt. Stephan had told her he needed time and it was better if she stayed there where it was safe. Meredith knew it had broken both of their hearts to part, but in the end it was better. Their love had grown apart. Meredith tried not to think about any of them. She had told Bonnie and Meredith she would call, but of course she hadn't. She hadn't spoken with Stephan or Damon, she had left without saying goodbye, not telling them she was going.  
  
Meredith turned to Alex.  
  
" There in New York, so pack you're shit and lets get on the road." Meredith took a shower before they left; the cold water had felt good. For the past two years she and Alex had been searching for Darrian. She had trained and fed, off humans of course, and other vampires. Made a name for herself, vampires were scared of her and she liked that. She was now a fighter and a damn good one. They were in LA, so the drive took a few days. This was it, she was gonna get him back this time. Then she would kill Julian; he would face a slow painful death. Two years, two years she had missed with Darrian, lost and gone forever. He was gonna pay for that. Every now and then she would have a dream about Darrian, she figured it was Julian projecting thoughts to her of him. She gripped the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles turning white.  
  
" I wonder if Damon and Stephan got the same lead?" said Alex, looking at Meredith. Meredith glanced at her.  
  
" Maybe."  
  
" Where in New York is he? Or did she say?"  
  
" Some club, called the Raven. I guess he owns it or something." Alex sighed.  
  
" Were gonna find him this time Mere." I nodded smiling, then glanced at her.  
  
" We will." 


	9. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Meredith had been to New York before, so it wasn't a big surprise. It was late afternoon when they arrived; finding a cheap hotel wasn't hard. After they checked in and went to there room, they decided on a game plan.  
  
" We get in for starters." Alex nodded  
  
" Should we separate, cover more space that way? Meredith thought about it, then shook her head.  
  
" It's to risky, if he catches you first then I won't be around to protect you."  
  
" I have been training with you Mere, I can look after myself." Alex whined. Meredith rolled her eyes at her friend.  
  
" Fine then, we'll separate, but as soon as you see Julian then let me know right away." Alex nodded happy with her decision.  
  
They didn't really have a plan for what would happen next. They just decided they would make sure Julian was even there, then go on from there.  
  
Meredith chose a black leather pair of hipsters. And a white low v-neck top. She looked killer. Her hair hung loose, going half way down her back; she liked it that way. Alex chose a pair of black leather hipsters as well, except her shirt was a red low v-neck halter top. They decided to walk into the club at different times, pretending not to know each other, and if they ran into one another.  
  
Alex went first, there was a line, but she was let in right away, most of all because she was a vampire, the other part was, she was hot. Meredith went in about 10 minutes later. The bouncer at the door looked her up and down, then opened the roap.  
  
" Enjoy beautiful." He said smiling, he was a vampire of course. This club was crawling with them. To get in you either had to be a vampire, or had to be accompanied by a vampire. Meredith smiled seductivly and walked in. The place was packed. She walked around slowly, looking. The dance floor looked over crowded. All the tables looked pack. She could make out two vampires feeding off of a young girl in the corner. The music was wild and fast, with a good beat. A little dancing wouldn't hurt, she might be able to see more things. You had to walk up a flight of stairs to get to the dance floor. From where it was, you could see everything else that was going on around the bar. She walked up and walked into the floor with her hands in the air. Bodys were pressed up against her every side. She slowly made her way over to the other side and looked down. She saw Alex at the bar, some young man was trying to pick her up. Meredith couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could tell from his body language. Meredith started dancing, closing her eyes feeling the beat. Someone tapped her shoulder, she opened her eyes, and almost gasped. It was Stephan, he smiled at her. 


	10. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
" Hey."  
  
" Hey." She said back, he started dancing with her. God he was beautiful. She had tried to forget.  
  
" I guess you got the same lead?" she said smiling at him, he nodded.  
  
" We shouldn't be seen together you know." She said as someone knocked her into him. He brought his hands to her waist, to make sure she didn't fall. She brought her eyes to his slowly.  
  
" Why didn't you let us know you were leaving, we could of went after him together." She pulled away.  
  
" I didn't know what to think at the time, you say you're the father and so does Julian, but the thing is I only remember Damon. As far as I know he is the father, but you say it could be yours as well." Stephan looked away sadly.  
  
" I havn't seen Damon in the last few years."  
  
" Either have I, but what I do know right now is that the man that stole my baby is around here somewhere and we need to find him." Stephan nodded and turned walking away.  
  
Yell for me if you need help or see him first Meredith nodded to herself. Then decided to just be blunt and look for Julian, enough of his games, she wanted her son and she wanted him now. 


	11. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Alex was know where in sight when she got down from the dance floor. She tried calling for her, but didn't get a response.  
  
Shit where did she go? Meredith thought. Someone caught her eye, Damon! No it must have been Stephan. She wouldn't doubt if it was Damon.  
  
Merdith where are you?  
  
Alex what the hell are you doing?  
  
I found Julian, come back through the door by the bar  
  
Meredith did what she said and found Alex kneeled down, peeking through a key hole.  
  
" Alex why didn't you call me right away?" Meredith said, Alex didn't respond. She pointed at the key hole, then Meredith took a peak. Julian was leaning against a desk talking with some guys who were sitting in chairs around him.  
  
" Julian what the hell are we going to do about the Lockshore account, there getting down our throats again?" One of the men said, Julian looked flustered, and was about to answer when he was cut off.  
  
" Daddy, look at what I made." A small boy with black curly hair came into the room carrying what looked like a paper airplane. Meredith almost gasped. She closed her eyes then opened them to look again.  
  
"That's great Darrian, now be a good boy and show your Mommy." Meredith thought he was talking about her at first, as though he knew they were there. But just then a woman with dark red hair came into the room, she was smiling at Julian.  
  
" She's not my Mother." Darrian said crossing his arms. The woman looked hurt when the child said this. Meredith smiled.  
  
" What do you mean, of course I am your Mother, I have been there for you since you were born, don't you know how hard your birth was for me." The woman said pouting as Julian put his arms around her.  
  
" She's not my Mother." Darrian said again, looking at Julian.  
  
" Well then who is?" Julian asked him. Darrian shrugged his shoulders.  
  
" I don't know, all I know is that she isn't." Julian didn't say anything, he just ushered the woman out of the room.  
  
" Hey there Darrien, have you tried to fly your plane yet?" asked one of the men standing up and looking down at the small child.  
  
" No" he said brightening. The man picked up Darrien and put him on his shoulders. Darrien started laughing with glee. Meredith found herself crying softly. She looked at Alex.  
  
" I want to go in and get him back." Alex nodded and they both stood up. Meredith put her hand on the door.  
  
I wouldn't do that. Meredith turned around to face Damon. He took her hand gently off of the door knob and led her and Alex down the hall. When they were out of hearing range and back into the crowded bar, Damon turned and looked at her.  
  
" What the hell do you think your doing?" Meredith asked yanking her hand away from his. Damon leaned in close to her.  
  
" Do you think you can just grab Darrian and walk out of there with out a fight?" Meredith and Alex glared at him.  
  
" No I was expecting a fight, and believe me I would of won." \  
  
" Meredith there were 4 vampires in there all together, not including Darrien, they would of ripped you apart." Before Meredith could say anything he cut her off.  
  
" Don't think I havn't been keeping tabs on you over these last couple of years because I have. I know all about your new reputation." Meredith shut her mouth. Then said through her teeth.  
  
" Fine then Damon, what do you propose that we do?" she said folding her arms. Damon smiled, putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
" I have been watching this place for a couple of days now, we have a better chance if we sneak in during the day." Meredith wanted to laugh.  
  
" Sneak in during the day, that sounds real smart." Alex rolled her eyes. Damon through her a look and she shut up.  
  
" They leave first thing in the morning. They usually don't have Darrien with them, but this time they do and that's what I was waiting for. We grab Darrian as they are leaving." Meredith realised what he was getting at and smiled.  
  
" That way they can't really make a scene and they won't be expecting it either." Damon smiled at her.  
  
" Damon what are you doing here?" They turned to face Stephan, Damon glared at him.  
  
" I knew you were around here some where snooping about." Damon said. Stephan only ignored him and turned to Meredith.  
  
" I found him, he's in the back with Darrien." He stopped as Meredith was nodding her head.  
  
" Yes we know Stephan, I was about to break down the door when Damon showed up and stopped me. Stephan glared at his brother.  
  
" What do you mean, if all four of us go for it, then we can get him back." Stephan looked furious.  
  
" We figured out a better plan Stephan." Alex quickly cut in. Stephan looked at her, she was looking at him.  
  
" What is it then?" Stephan asked. They all decided to go back to Stephan's hotel room and figure out exactly what was going to happen. Damon took off as soon as they were done.  
  
" Where are you going now?" asked Meredith abit annoyed.  
  
" I have to feed, which is what I suggest all of you do, if you want enough energy for tomorrows fight." He slammed the door behind him. Obviously not wanting Stephan to be there. Alex left a little while later, she wanted to feed as well.  
  
" Want me to bring you something back." She said smiling as she left. Meredith shook her head and said she would go out soon. Her and Stephan were alone. She laid down on the bed and covered her eyes with her arm.  
  
" Were gonna get him back this time Meredith." She looked at Stephan, he was sitting on the other bed looking at her.  
  
" Do you really think this plan will work?" Meredith said sitting up and looking at Stephan. He was watching her.  
  
"It'll work, just have faith." He said sadly.  
  
" When was the last time you talked to Elena?" she asked, he looked away.  
  
"Just over a year. She's been tracking after me. She leaves messages and I don't call her back. I can't face her, not after everything that happened." He looked back at her. She came and sat down beside him.  
  
" You can't blame yourself for really anything, she did the same thing to you as well. Besides Darrien might not even be your kid right. I am still set on it being Damons." Stephan looked hurt when she said this, so she quickly added.  
  
" There is still that chance that he might be right? If he is then I don't have any regrets at all. Anyway what I do know is that you and Elena still love each other. I know you two will get back together and if Darrien is your son then I guess we can do the whole joint custody thing right?" she said smiling. He nodded.  
  
" Well yes that is true, but what if I don't want to go back to Elena in the end. What if I would rather raise the child with it's Mother." He paused, taking a deep breath. Then looked at Meredith taking her hand into his. " What if I don't love Elena anymore, because I love you?" Meredith was speechless; she pulled her hand away gently. Stephan was leaning forward, coming closer. Just before his lips touched hers, she said  
  
" Stephan we can't do this, it isn't right." He stopped short, but didn't pull away.  
  
"I love you Meredith, more then I have ever loved anyone." Meredith swallowed. He kissed her gently, pulling his shirt up over his head, and slowly guided her down onto the bed.  
  
" Were gonna regret this." She whispered  
  
" It's better to regret, then be sorry this never happened at all."  
  
Meredith closed her eyes, as he undid the buttons of her shirt. 


	12. Chapter 24

Sorry it's been so long guys, had a kid and stuff. The usual, ya know ;)  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Meredith had gone back to her room after everything had happened. She was in a daze. What was wrong with her, what had just happened should have. Stephan had asked her to stay, but she had reclined gently saying she needed to go and check on Alex. Alex was already passed out, some guy was lying beside her, but she couldn't tell who it was, Because the covers were over his head. They had had sex know doubt about that. Clothes were thrown everywhere. Meredith laid on her bed, covers and all. She hugged her elbows around herself, looking up at the ceiling. There was a groaning in the bed next to her. God it sounded familiar. She quickly sat up, he wouldn't of. She wouldn't of. She took a closer look at the clothes that were on the ground. Damons clothes!  
  
" What the hells going on?" she yelled. Alex shot up out of bed looking at her. She was naked of course, the blanket fell away reviling her breasts.  
  
"What?" Meredith threw her arms up into the air.  
  
" Fuck you both, I have had it. It's not like this night could get any fucking better . I come home to find my best friend in bed with the could be father of my child. Screw all of you fucks. Screw this stupid plan." She jumped on the bed coming close to both of them. Alex looked scared, Damon only looked amused.  
  
" I am going to get my son, and as far as I'm concerned he has know father." Damons eyes flashed anger at me. Meredith was off the bed and heading out the door before he could respond.  
  
Meredith was furious; she didn't have anyone, but Darrien now. If being with him meant being with Julian then so be it. If she had to kill that bimbo, then so be it. She would have her son one way or the other. Even if it meant the end of her. 


	13. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
Meredith kicked the pebbles that were at her feet as she walked  
down the ally. A plan, she needed a plan and she needed it  
fast. Her son was the most important thing in the world, and she  
wasn't going to let him be raised by crazy blood hungry  
vampires. Well she was a vampire and she knew this of course,  
and she has killed, she's killed humans and vamps. But... she  
reminded herself, it was all for the sake of finding her baby,  
she would kill every goddamn thing on this earth if it meant  
getting her baby back, and that included both Damon and Stephan.  
That goddamn bastared, she thought. But what had she excpected,  
Damon was only being Damon, he only looked out for one person,  
and that was himself. Why wouldn't he have wanted to screw her  
best friend? She was gorgeous, and easy. Meredith laughed to  
herself. She had been an idiot to think that Cassie wouldn't  
have gone for Damon, maybe she had even seduced him. Why was she  
even thinking about this, it was stupid. Then there was Stephan,  
who totally threw a 1-80 , leaving Elena the way he did. Why  
wouldn't he do that to her? He was obviously a man who had  
emotional problems. None of this would even be going on if it  
hadn't been for my son. He was worth it though, he was worth  
every last damn thing that had gone wrong in her life, he had  
saved her and gave her something to live for. 


End file.
